


Unwanted Guest

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Amity is home with her siblings during a Boiling Rain storm, but something else lurks in the dark---
Kudos: 40





	Unwanted Guest

The boiling rain sizzled as it hit the windows of Blight Manor, Amity looked out the large window at the dark clouds that blotted the sky. Her parents were out for the weekend, and the storm had cut power to the mansion. She sat at her desk, the books she had borrowed from Luz sat open in front of her, the only light coming from the half used candle sitting on the small stand near her. She turned back to continue reading from The Boiling Isles Guide to Demons, 1st- Edition. A book the small demon that lived with Luz insisted she study from, she did however find the book to be quite interesting. The small thud that came from the corner of her room however broke her concentration, she turned and saw the small picture she kept on her nightstand had toppled over, she got up and wandered over and placed it back onto-- “Where did those scratch marks come from.” She wondered. She looked at the nightstand, and then heard the screech from above her, looking up as the creature lunged at her, fangs bared and drool dangling from its gaping maw. 

Amity’s scream filled the the hallway, Edric emerged from his room and sprinted down the hall, Emira soon behind. “Amity!” Cried Em as they neared the doorway to their sisters room, Amity screamed again. Ed and Em conjured up defensive spells as they kicked open the door, their eyes adjusting to the dim confines of the room. 

Once their vision focused, they saw Amity racing around her room, holding a unused pillowcase, chasing after the small bat as it flitted around the room “Next time, I’m just going to let you EAT THE DAMN THING!” Amity hollered and Ed as she swung the pillowcase missing by an inch as the bat swerved and screeched again, “BE CAREFUL! HE’S A FRAGILE LITTLE ANGEL!” Ed said putting himself between Amity and his pet…


End file.
